


Fate/Kimetsu Another Heaven

by NietzsNeuchatel



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Au de Kimetsu con Fate, Gen, Peleas, Reencarnación, Tenia muchas ganas de esto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NietzsNeuchatel/pseuds/NietzsNeuchatel
Summary: No esperaba encontrarse con caras conocidas en su primera guerra por el santo grial como servant.Y menos tener que matar al hombre que una vez amó.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kibutsuji Muzan, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Hashibira Inosuke, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kaigaku, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Nezuko, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, allxzenitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fate/Kimetsu Another Heaven

** ¿Primera vez?  **

_Cada diez años, siete magos, llamados “masters”, emplearan “familiars” llamados “servants” separados en siete clases y cruzaran espadas el uno contra el otro, por el único Santo Grial._

_“En adelante, tú vendrás a mi lado. Tu espada controlará mi destino. Por la gloria permanente del Santo Grial. Si accedes a esta voluntad y razón, entonces respóndeme. Aquí se declara el juramento, soy la personificación del bien en el mundo eterno. Soy el aniquilador del mal en el mundo eterno. Ellos, los siete paraísos que soportan a la Santa trinidad. Vengan continuamente desde el circulo restringido…”_

Fate Stay Night (Cap.1)

“¡Oh, guardián del rayo!”

Una gota de sangre cayó en el circulo mágico que rodeaba su cuerpo, activándolo. El almacén que su grupo había seleccionado y adaptado explotó, mandando a volar a la mayoría de los guardias dentro de él. Sin embargo, el contratista continuó imperturbable, una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en su hermoso rostro; frente a él se encontraba una figura que parecía brillar bajo la luz artificial del único foco que funcionaba, largo cabello rubio que parecía seguir la brisa del viento, su haori con pequeños triángulos blancos le llamó la atención, pero lo que le dejó sin palabras, fue su rostro, ojos color ámbar enmarcados por largas pestañas.

“Soy Zenitsu Agatsuma. He respondido a tu llamado ¿Eres mi master?”

Y la sonrisa de Muzan se extendió aún más, con tan poderoso servant obtendría el santo grial y con él el deseo de vivir eternamente. Nada le detendría, por ello había hecho todo lo que hizo, para poder llegar a este momento, ser jefe de un grupo mafioso solo fue el comienzo, escalar posiciones para ganar el poder de toda la organización fue pan comido al igual que ser uno de los seleccionados para poder pelear en esta tan famosa guerra sin tener ninguna asociación mágica que le respaldase. Asesinaría a todos y saldría victorioso. Perdería aún más la humanidad de ser necesario. ¿Qué importaba? Sus deseos egoístas eran aún más importantes que las vidas inocentes que seguramente se perderían.

“Zenitsu, obedéceme y te ayudaré a cumplir tu sueño.”

El pelinegro extendió su mano para que el rubio la tomase, los charcos dorados dudaron por un momento, el sonido que provenía de su contratista era oscuro, tan oscuro que todo su cuerpo podría quedar paralizado si se concentraba por un momento pero conocía las reglas así que cuando tomó la mano ajena, supo que su destino estaría manchado en sangre y su espada, forjada para proteger a las personas de los demonios, se mancharía de dulce sangre inocente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por un momento, sin embargo, no lloró, no se podía permitir mostrar las mismas emociones que cuando se encontraba vivo.

La primera semana se le obligó a vestir con las prendas típicas de guardaespaldas, su largo cabello rubio contrastaba perfecto con el traje negro. Conoció al sacerdote a cargo de supervisar la batalla, Muzan le hubiese obligado a atacarle si eso no significase que seria reportado a la asociación de magos y retirado del campo de pelea. La transferencia de maná también fue un problema, permanecer con su cuerpo humano gastaba tanta energía que podía sentirse desvanecer, pero su master parecía no conformarse con darle un poco de su sangre, iba más allá y Zenitsu no podía negarse, porque se sentía obligado a hacerlo y era su destino. Sentía su cuerpo retorcerse de asco cuando Muzan le besaba suavemente, como si se tratase de algo valioso.

Sintió un ligero entumecimiento en sus brazos, se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado. La energía mágica que provenía del lugar que le señaló uno de los jefes mafiosos de Japón, Muzan, logró volver loco a su corazón. Invocó su arma que brilló en amarillo al reflejar el rayo que la cubría, se adentró con cuidado. En lo profundo del edificio, una figura parecía estar esperando. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa cuando la luna iluminó el haori verde a cuadros negros que tan bien conocía.

_“¿Qué?”_

El sonido de su corazón fue lo que ocasionó que miles de recuerdos volviesen a él. La causa de su muerte, la razón de ello y las duras palabras de sus amigos ante la decisión que tomó, la tan dolorosa despedida. Entonces, si hizo todo aquello para que Tanjirou no sufriese el mismo destino que él ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿En manos de qué contratista cayó? ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo?

“Zenitsu” la suave voz del pelirrojo logró que diese unos pasos atrás de manera inconsciente. El peligro parecía poder respirarse. Se sentía ahogarse. “Te extrañe.”

Tuvo que esquivar de pronto la gran ráfaga de fuego que provocó un enorme incendio. Tanjirou le había atacado a muerte, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, las lagrimas cayeron al saber lo que sucedería. Tendría que asesinar al hombre que amó desde que era pequeño o seria asesinado y no podía permitir que su sueño no se cumpliese y ahora más que nunca perdería.

“Me sacrifiqué para que fueses feliz, Tanjirou… ¿Por qué?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones. 
> 
> Este fic es un AU con la saga de Fate. En realidad está escrito para la week AllxZenitsu pero como venia antojada de esto lo hice. Creo que serán en total 7 capítulos y seguirán el orden de las reglas de la week. 
> 
> Importante: La transferencia de maná incluye la transferencia de fluidos de cualquier tipo de parte del master al servant. En este caso, Muzan tiene sexo con Zenitsu para ello. 
> 
> JSJSJSJS Sólo son locuras, no lo lea.


End file.
